There has been provided a coil component including a bobbin and coils formed of wires. The bobbin has a core part formed substantially cylindrical in shape and a pair of flanges. Each of the flanges has a first surface attached to an axial end of the core part.
One of the flanges is provided with a plurality of terminal-mounting parts on a second surface of the flange opposite to the first surface, and is formed with notches near the terminal-mounting parts. Each notch extends from the peripheral edge of the flange to a position near the core part. Each wire is electrically connected at its end to a metallic terminal of the corresponding terminal-mounting part, extended from the second surface side to the first surface side of the flange through the notch and further to the core part, and wound about the core part many times such that the wound parts align in the axial direction of the core part, thereby forming the coil.